Don't wanna miss a thing
by beelzemongirl
Summary: I think there's a prob with this This is a glimpse into the future I hope to create with Lockdown and Melissa Shadow Wing . Mel's been feeling lonely as of late, so Lockdown decides to do something special to bring their love back to the way it was before


A/N: I do not own the song Don't Wanna miss a thing. That belongs purely to Aerosmith. I only own Shadow Wing (Melissa), and their twin sons, Cameliopardalus (Camelio) and Chamaeleon. And I own ideas. Happy Valentine's Day to my readers!

It had been about seven years since Melissa Ulrich, a young human orphan, met and fell in love with Lockdown, became a femme to save his life, and spark mate with him. It had been six since they welcomed their two boys, Camelio and Chamaeleon. It was Valentine's Day on Earth, and Shadow Wing, as Melissa was now called, was feeling homesick, missing all of her old mech friends and Peter, her only human friend. She missed the ranch and everything about it. Her dark blue metal skin was barely noticeable in the dark, but all in all, she was very beautiful for a femme who was about twenty three years old. She was Lockdown's perfect mate, and he often told her that he, nor anyone else, was ever worthy of someone like her.

But for days on end now, everyone seemed to sense her displeasure and loneliness. Lockdown wanted to make it better, like he had so many times before. When she wasn't happy, neither was he. They were just that close. Not to mention that she had half of his spark in her spark chamber (a ritual like tradition among those of his tribe to do when they found spark mates). But even is she didn't have it, he'd still know. In a way, he was a mind reader. And her mind was always his number one concern, along with the boys.

The idea of becoming a parent wasn't so pleasant to him at first, but it happened anyway. Best part: Lockdown had no regrets. If there was one thing he learned in his long life, it was to regret nothing, and protect the ones who love you. That was his goal tonight: To protect Shadow from the pain of loneliness. And he was ready to do just that. She was his one, his only, true love. The first being to give him the tender acceptance he hadn't known since he was a sparkling, and even that was hard to remember. He wanted to give her everything that he could and more, she deserved it.

So tonight, he was gonna cure that heartache, and make sure she wasn't so alone anymore. He put the boys to bed (Supposedly, they had a tendency to get up and wander around the ship at night) and accompanied Shadow in their own quarters. She was sitting on the berth of course, not doing anything in particular. She was beautiful…so beautiful. How could he deserve a femme like her? But Lockdown put his thoughts aside as he sat down next to her and put an arm around her.

"Are the boys asleep?" she gazed at him with beautiful light brown optics.

"I think so. Camelio was a little difficult, but he made it there to dream land safely I hope".

"You're a goof ball".

"Oh really, what's that make you?".

"A goof ball's mate".

"Exactly. But at any rate, I got a surprise for you. The boys are asleep and we have the rest of the night for ourselves. So, I figured we could celebrate that little romantic holiday that humans have, in our own little way".

"Lockdown, I'm not in the mood".

"I'm not talking about that".

"Then what are you talking about?".

"Simple: I want us to go back to the way we were before. You know, the whole teenager. Puppy love gig, that sort of thing".

"So you want me to be soft again, huh?".

"It'd be nice, yeah".

"Alright, what do you have planned?".

"Like I said, it's a surprise. Now, I want you to come with me to the control room, where the big surprise is. I got that huge window put in and I hear something really special's coming out tonight. Something you haven't looked for in a while. You can catch up to it again, like an old friend. Add a little romantic music…and that's all I'm spoiling".

Shadow Wing smiled. "Alright, I'll play along".

"Yes! Alright, let's go!".

******

He was ecstatic, like a teenager taking his girlfriend on their first date. He had to get everything perfect, or it would be a failure. He knew just the song to use. It was just flawless….Just like her. He needed this, and so did she.

They got to the controls and he instructed her to look outside. She did, and didn't really catch on as to what was going on.

"Notice something?" he asked, joining her.

He knew she had been a master astrologist and Canis Major had been her favorite constellation. Her favorite star was Sirius, and when she was human, she'd spent hours telling him about the famed Dog Star. Shadow Wing gasped when music started playing. She knew what the song was called and who it was by, but she had forgotten it when she focused on her new life as a mate and mother. Her own parents had met over this song and found love in each other.

"You're really smooth, Lockdown. How'd you know I liked this song?".

"I remember you telling me your parents met over this song" he put his arms around her shoulders, "How more fitting can this be? Out there is your favorite constellation, in here is your song".

He began to sing in her audio.

"**I could stay awake just to hear you breathing. Watch you smile while you are sleeping, while you are far away dreaming. I could spend my life in this sweet surrender. I could stay lost in this moment…forever. Every moment spent with you is a moment I'll treasure**".

He released her shoulders and got in front of her, offering his hand for her to take. In his own way, he was asking her to dance. Shadow gladly accepted. Lockdown took Shadow into his arms and started singing to the song again.

"**I don't wanna close my eyes. I don't wanna fall asleep 'cause I'd miss you baby, and I don't wanna miss a thing. 'Cause even when I dream of you, the sweetest dream would never do. I'd still miss you baby, and I don't wanna miss a thing**".

It was the sweetest song ever and it made Shadow want to sing now, so she did.

"_Lying close to you, feeling your heart beating, and I'm wondering what you're dreaming. Wondering if it's me you're seeing. And then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together. I just wanna stay with you in this moment forever. Forever and ever. I don't wanna close my eyes. I don't wanna fall asleep 'cause I'd miss you baby, and I don't wanna miss a thing. 'Cause even when I dream of you, the sweetest dream would never do. I'd still miss you baby, and I don't wanna miss a thing_".

"**And I don't wanna miss one smile**".

"_I don't wanna miss one kiss_".

"**I just wanna be with you, right here with you, just like this**".

"_I just wanna hold you close, and feel your heart so close to mine_".

"_**And just stay here in this moment for all the rest of time. Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeahhhhh. I don't wanna close my eyes. I don't wanna fall asleep 'cause I'd miss you baby, and I don't wanna miss a thing. 'Cause even when I dream of you, the sweetest dream would never do. I'd still miss you baby, and I don't wanna miss a thing". **_

__"**I don't wanna close my eyes. I don't wanna fall asleep. 'Cause I'd miss you baby, and I don't wanna miss a thing. 'Cause even when I dream of you, the sweetest dream would never do. I'd still miss you baby, and I don't wanna miss a thing**". __

__"_**I don't wanna close my eyes. I don't wanna fall asleep. Yeah, I don't wanna miss a thing"**_.

Before she could think of anything to say, Lockdown got her in a very affectionate kiss, and she felt his side of her spark jolt. That was how she knew for sure that he would never leave her, that'd she'd always be his, and that he'd always be there for her. There was so much love between them, that for a while they didn't even know how it happened. But now, neither of them cared. Everything was perfect…just for her.

It didn't matter now, nothing did. Their love that was somewhat lost all those years ago was now back, and they didn't want to miss it.

A/N: So how was that? Happy now, people who are urging me to make Mel a femme? Does this satisfy you for now? I'm still writing the next chapter of Lockdown and Melissa's story, so patience will be required. Anyway, r/r. I love you people!


End file.
